a maldição da decisão
by sango de lioncourt
Summary: Uma youkai lança uma maldição sobre Kagome que fica adormecida. A única solução para salvar Kagome, é Inuyasha se decidir entre ela e Kikyou. O que ele fará(Não U.A., InuKag)postei um aviso
1. Default Chapter

_Uma youkai lança uma maldição sobre Kagome que fica adormecida. A única solução para salvar Kagome, é Inuyasha se decidir entre ela e Kikyou. O que ele fará?_

**Cap.1 - Tsuyuki e a maldição**

Todas as vezes em que Inuyasha encontrava a Kikyou, eu ficava de fora. Não sei qual é o meu papel nesse rolo todo; se é a garota que atrapalha ou a atrapalhada. A verdade é que ele ama a Kikyou e vice-versa, eu acho. Tenho certeza que quando a Shikon se completar, ele a usará para revivê-la. Não choro mais quando penso nisso; acho que isso é uma fase pela qual todo humano tem de passar. Mas não consigo deixar de sorrir quando ele me abraça, de corar quando ele me olha nos olhos e de morrer todas as vezes em que ele me chama de humana estúpida.

Sei que na maioria das vezes, Inuyasha não fala sério. Acho que ele realmente gosta de mim; só não sei se é como amiga ou como mulher. Mas o jeito como me olha e quando me diz aquelas doces palavras realmente me faz acreditar do contrário. Mas aí vem a Kikyou e invade os pensamentos de Inuyasha novamente.

Não posso culpar Kikyou por ter feito Inuyasha se apaixonar por ela. Eles dois se merecem, eu fico de fora. Não ligo muito para isso; já liguei demais para esse tipo de coisa. Agora só posso suspirar por quem não posso ter e fingir um sorriso todas as vezes em que o vejo. Cansei de chorar por ele. Cansei de pensar nele. Cansei de amá-lo.

Então, lá estávamos nós vivendo nossas aventuras, procurando pelos fragmentos de Shikon.

_agora eu vou começar a narrar_

-Para aonde foi o fragmento, Kagome?

-Para o leste, Sango-chan.

O grupo estava andando para o leste, conforme Kagome disse. Andavam na esperança de encontrar Narakuo tiracolo.. ou até mesmo um youkai qualquer. A busca pelos fragmentos estava cada vez mais difícil e o grupo cada vez mais em dúvida. Faltavam apenas cinco fragmentos; dois deles estavam com Kouga; um com Kohaku; aonde estariam os dois últimos?

-Maldição...

-O que foi, Inuyasha?

-Um cheiro de um youkai.

-A presença de um fragmento!

-Miroku, fique alerta.

De repente, como mágica, aparece o tal youkai. Tem a aparência de uma mulher muito bonita. Os cabelos cor-de-fogo até a cintura; o corpo definido e esbelto; olhos verdes bem brilhantes; roupas cor-d'água(uma blusa aberta, uma saia e uma bota); e um cetro.

Miroku, Shippou e até mesmo Inuyasha ficam maravilhados com ela, recebendo um tapa de, respectivamente, Sango, Kirara e Kagome.

-Han...quem é voce?

-Me chamo Tsuyuki. Sou um youkai vindo do leste. O que fazem no meu reino?

-S-Seu reino?

-Inuyasha, ela tem dois fragmentos da Shikon.

-Não me interessa se você é rainha , me entregue esses fragmentos!

-Hun, achas mesmo que poderás me fazer desistir de meus poderes, jovem Inuyasha?

-Como sabe meu nome?

-Sei de muitas coisas...sei do seu passado, presente e futuro..sei de sua paixão por uma garota que não é Kikyou.

"Kagome..."coração batendo forte

-Ora...pare de falar besteiras..

-Que seja...apenas vim fazer o que eu tenho de fazer. Você, garota. - ela aponta para Kagome- venha até aqui se não quiser morrer.

Kagome tremendo vai até Tsuyuki. Esta coloca uma das mãos na cabeça de Kagome e a otra em sua própria cabeça. Algo começa a brilhar, depois ela retira suas mãos.

"Essa garota o ama também"

-Tenho um jeito perfeito para ensinar-lhe uma lição, Inuyasha.

-Nani?

-Observe e aprenda.

Ela enfia sua mão dentro da barriga de Kagome, que grita alto. Ela remexe a mão. Inuyasha no mesmo momento corre até ela mas há uma barreira impedindo. Nisso, ela e Kagome flutuam ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos de Kagome se cessam. A colegial fecha os olhos vagarosamente enquanto desce e a barreira se desfaz. Inuyasha a toca: seu coração ainda bate. Mas ela está fria como gelo.

-O que fez com ela, maldita? - diz ele, tremendo de tanto ódio e dor.

-Ela está adormecida.

-Porque?

-Inuyasha, escute. Retirei quase todas as almas dessa garota. Ela não falará muito menos acordará. Sabe por que deixei uma, apenas uma alma nela?

-Não...

-Lancei uma maldição sobre ela. Enquanto ela estiver dormindo, poderá sonhar terríveis pesadelos, horríveis mesmo. Mas todos esses pesadelos dependem de você, Inuyasha.

-C-Como assim?

-Enquanto sua indecisão permanecer, ela permanecerá adormecida. Você não poderá escolhê-la apenas por esse fato e sim do fundo de seu coração. Se você escolhê-la apenas por pena, ela e Kikyou morrerão no mesmo instante. Você pode não conseguir acordá-la ainda indeciso, mas fazendo coisas que ela gostaria que você fizesse, qualquer coisa, pode fazê-la ter sonhos felizes e puros. Depende de você, hanyou. Ah, outra coisa. Se escolher Kagome, ela despertará e Kikyou morrerávc consegue morrer jah morto? num sabia.... Se escolhe Kikyou, Kagome despertará, porém não irá lembrar de você nem de ter ido para a era feudal. E esse dano é permanente. Se Kagome passar um único dia aqui, Inuyasha, ela morrerá. Esta é a sua maldição. Se você conseguir salvar Kagome, venha até aqui com ela novamente que lhe entregarei os fragmentos.

Ele ouve tudo em silêncio. Agora ele estava sendo forçado a escolher. Ele amava Kagome e Kikyou, com quem ficar? Ele queria ter Kagome, mas também queria ter Kikyou.

-Uma vez que você escolher uma, será proibido de ficar com a outra.É fácil, Inuyasha. É só escolher. Só tome cuidado para não machucar a pessoa errada. E se você tentar ficar com aquela que não escolheu, as duas morrerão. Simples assim.

Ele toma em seus braços a adormecida Kagome.

-Quem é você?

-Já disse, sou Tsuyuki.

-Não. _Quem é você?_

-Ah - um sorriso malígno toma conta de seus lábios. - sou esposa de Naraku.

-Imaginei. Só alguém tão cruel pode te aturar.

-Ha, suas palavras não me atingem. Tenho de ir agora. Tome conta de Kagome e evite afastar-se dela. Ela consegue vê-lo aonde vai.

-Nani? - ela já tinha ido. Inuyasha, que estava de pé, caiu de joelhos na mata com Kagome em seus braços.

-Você vai ficar bem. Eu prometo. - murmurou acariciando a cabeça da colegial. Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso, fazendo Inuyasha sorrir também - então quer dizer que isto faz você feliz? Entendo. Sonhe com os anjos, meu bem.

Na viagem de volta, Inuyasha não de desgrudou de Kagome por um momento sequer. Levava a adormecida colegial no colo. Se sentia desanimado e sem forças; associou esse fato a adolescente desmaiada. Se sentia desolado, sem saber o que fazer. Se Kagome morresse, ele se sentiria mal pelo resto da vida. Por outro lado, sentia-se obrigado a ficar com Kikyou.

_"Uma vez que você escolher uma, será proibido de ficar com a outra"_

Por que tinha de ser tão difícil? A única coisa que Inuyasha queria era ficar com Kagome, sim, ele a amava, mas ele TINHA que proteger Kikyou, pois sentia-se culpado pela morte dela. E como ele iria adivinhar se ele estava salvando Kagome por pena ou por amor? Ele a amava muito, mas tinha pena de encontrá-la naquele estado. E como a salvaria? Jogaria um feitiço, uma mágica ou apenas diria "Eu te escolho!"?

_"Se você escolhê-la apenas para por pena, ela e Kikyou morrerão no mesmo instante."_

Tinha que adimitir, aquela maldita youkai era muito inteligente. Pegou no ponto fraco de Inuyasha: Kagome. Ela sabia que Inuyasha iria ficar mortalmente em dúvida e o forçou a decidir o que ele só iria decidir no final. Kikyou nem sabia da história, porém seria vítima dela se ainda amasse Inuyasha. E o pior: se Kagome fosse a escolhida, Kikyou morreria mais uma vez por causa de Inuyasha. Isso dificultava muito a decisão daquele hanyou.

_"Se escolher Kikyou, Kagome despertará, porém não irá lembrar de você nem de ter ido para a era feudal."_

Ela era muito inteligente. Só de pensar em Kagome morta, ele já se deprimia. E só de pensar em Kagome não se lembrando dele...era pior. E ela ainda podia morrer.

----------------------

-Vou sair para dar uma volta.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Inuyasha soltava essa frase, o rosto de Kagome ficou triste e soltou um baixo gemido de insatisfação.

-E vou levar a Kagome comigo.

Ela ficou feliz e satisfeita. Ele sorriu. Tomou a colegial nos braços e saiu da cabana, deixando Miroku, Sango e Shippou.

Ele passou pela floresta em que se encontravam até encontra um pequeno mas muito bonito lago. Era um lago azul e a luz da lua cheia refletia nas águas, iluminando também o rosto de Inuyasha e Kagome. Kagome fez uma cara de surpresa e Inuyasha começou a explicar.

-Acontece, Kagome, que aqui é o vilarejo aonde eu morava quando criança.-fitou o rosto surpreso de Kagome e, sorrindo, continuou - Eu vinha nesse lago todas as noites. Eu olhava para essa imensidão azul e esquecia de todos que me faziam mal na minha vida. Eu gostaria de fazer isso novamente. Entretanto, achei um substituto pro meu lago. Sabe quem ele é? - Kagome ainda dormia com o rosto surpreso, agora levemente triste. Ela pensava que o tal substituto fosse Kikyou. - É você, Kagome. Você me faz esquecer de tudo e de todos. Você é a minha força. Você é quem me faz ser forte e ter poder. Eu só destruo todos os inimigos por medo. Medo de que eles possam te machucar. Agora eu vou te contar um segredo: eu amo você. - Kagome abre um sorriso e geme feliz. Inuyasha tomou-a em seus braços e plantou um leve beijo em seus lábios - Não importa como, Kagome. - ele sussurrava em seu ouvido - eu vou te fazer despertar, acredite. Ah como eu queria que você estivesse acordada...

-Inuyasha?

-Sango-chan.

-Está aonde?

-Aqui no lago com Kagome.

Sango se senta ao seu lado. Ela tinha certeza que Inuyasha sofria com Kagome naquele estado sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-la. Mas ela tinha certeza de que Inuyasha a amava muito mesmo nunca tendo o dito. Ela sabia que Inuyasha iria fazer a coisa certa.

-Inuyasha, você a ama?

-....

-Eu ouvi, Inuyasha. Apenas me responda.

-....mais do que a mim mesmo. Muito mais. Eu morreria por ela.

-Por que não a escolhe?

-Eu...não...sei....

-Como não sabes, seu baka? - dizia Sango, "levemente" irritada. Porém Inuyasha, com muita calma, explicou:

-Amo a Kagome. Amo-a mais do que já amei Kikyou em toda a minha vida. Ela é muito importante pra mim, Sango. Porém, eu prometi a Kikyou que a protegeria. Se escolher Kagome, essa promessa será quebrada e Kikyou me culpará. E eu nem sei se a amo ainda.

-Entendo...

-Sango-chan, leve a Kagome de volta, está frio aqui. E eu estou precisando ficar sozinho.

"Droga, o que eu faço?"

-----

-Inu no baka!

-Mulher estúpida!

-Osuwari!

"Ai, que droga! O Inuyasha é tão chato!"

de repente voam flechas de algum lugar, atingindo Inuyasha que estava na frente de Kagome. Ela grita e se ajoelha no chão ao lado dele e começa a chorar.

-Inuyasha!

-Matte, Kagome! Tome cuidado...-dizia ele sorrindo, com muita dor.

-Sh, não fale...você vai ficar bem, Inuyasha...

-Baka...desista, aquela maldita me acertou em cheio...-ele se referia a Kikyou.

-Não diga isso, seu baka! Eu amo você!

-Eu também amo você, itoshii....minha querida Kagome...-ele fechou os olhos. Ela sentia a pele dele fria e sem vida, abriu seus olhos e eles eram opacos, sem vida, colocou a mão em seu peito e não sentiu as batidas do coração.

-Inuyasha! Acorda! Acorda, Itoshii, acorda, meu bem! Inuyasha!

Ela desesperada apóia-se no morto Inuyasha e começa chorar.

-Baka...por que me deixou? Inuyasha...

-------

-Inuyasha...não...volta...volta pra mim, inu-chan...

Ele assustado fita Kagome suada. Chega mais perto e ouve os murmúrios da jovem e ouve seu nome. Ela está sofrendo, pensou. Ele então a segura no colo e sussurra em seu ouvido:

-Tudo bem, estou aqui com você, Kagome-chan. Não chore.

--------

Ele abre os olhos e fita a sua tão amada colegial chorando sobre seu corpo. Ele não estava morto? Aquela flecha...ele não sentia nenhuma dor! Milagre? Ou ele estava morto?

-K-Kagome...

-Inu-chan! Você tá vivo, meu amor!

Ela abre um sorriso e ele sorri também.

-Voltei pra você, meu anjo...somente pra você!

--------

-Dame, Inuyasha! Acha mesmo que iríamos buscar os fragmentos da Shikon sem Kagome-sama?

-Kagome ficaria triste se não fôssemos.

-Baka...

-É sério!

-Como acharemos os fragmentos então, Einstein?eu sei q o einstein ainda naum existia...foi uma força de expressaum, digamos assim! "

-Daremos um jeito. O importante pra mim é a felicidade de Kagome.

-Aaaah q fofo!!!

-Cale-se, Miroku!

-Vamos embora, então, _Inu-chan_...

-Grrrrrr...

_continua...._

sei q terminei esse capítulo toscamente.... eu jah tava sem idéias! "

pliz se existe alguma alma bondosa aki nesse site, por favor, que ela me deixe uma review! pode ser um xingamento, naum me importo! soh pra saber q alguem leu ! sinceramente naum gostei dessa minha fic...o q vcs axaram?

bjuxxxxx


	2. Aviso

Oi genti! blz com vcs? Tenho alguns comunicados pra dar aki...

as respostas das reviews estaraum logo abaixo ok?

vou postar essa msg em tds as minhas fics.

Eu sei q to demorando um tempaum pra postar alguma coisa, mas isso se dah ao fato do meu pc estar, digamos assim, dando fanikito. Ou seja, tah dando treko. Vai demorar um pouko ateh eu postar novamente. Eu estou postando da ksa do meu pai.

As continuações serão feitas assim q meu computador retornar. Constam na lista uma continuação de Confusões e Problemas(que eu estou prevendo alcançar mais ou menos seis capítulos. perdoem-me se eu postar mais ok?), uma de A Maldição da Decisão(que deve ter três capítulos longos) e uma de A Carta(que deverá ter mais três continuações. falo sobre isso mais abaixo)

As continuações de A Carta seraum as seguintes(lembrando que elas saum independentes uma da outra. + ou - cmo as temporadas de Tenchi Muyo):

1ª - Como aconteceu, como a decisão de Kagome foi tomada, como ela doou sua alma a Kikyou e como Inuyasha achou o bilhete;

2ª - A vida de Inuyasha após a descoberta da carta;

3ª - Inuyasha faz de tudo para recuperar Kagome

A MALDIÇÃO DA DECISÃO

Asakura Kino: Pois eh, eu colokei em negrito, mas naum entrou cmo eu constei ao ler a fic mais uma vez...pc ruim eh uma m msm...bigada pelo coment!continue lendo!

Ayumi-tenshi: Bem, vc naum eh a unika q odeia a kiky-barrosa! bem mas nessa fic ela ateh q tah boazinha! continue lendo ok?

krol-chan: eu tenhu um probleminha: sou mto perfeccionista com minhas fics e nunka axo q tah bom. por isso eu naum gostei! meu deus, eu recebi uma intimação! to cum medo! rs...obrigada pelos elogios e continue por aih!

bem eh soh meus keridos...ateh daki a alguns dias...

SANGO DE LIONCOURT


End file.
